Visions Of Darkness
by LaTiNa-CiNnA1
Summary: It's been 3 years after the war and Hitomi goes to college but she meets a handsome man there and accidentaly brings him to Gaea. Will she be with Van or this mysterious man?R&R!
1. Another Love?

Another Love?  
  
  
  
It's been 3 years since Hitomi's return to earth, Hitomi was happy that she finally finished highschool and was now going to college, but she was also sad because Yukari wasn't going to the same college that she was going to, but she knew she had to move on without her bestfriend always with her.  
  
Hitomi was in her room looking out the window "I wonder how Van is doing?" she thought "He probably moved on and married some pretty princess...he probably forgot all about me" Hitomi thought sadly.  
  
Van sat in the garden behind the newly finished castle, holding up the pendant he got from Hitomi and looking at it "I wonder how Hitomi is doing?" Van thought staring at the pendant "She probably got married...I bet she forgot all about me" Van thought sadly. "Oh Lord Van are you still thinking about Hitomi after 3 years" Merle said sitting beside him "So what if I am thinking of her" Van said now looking at the Mystic Moon "Oh Lord Van you have to stop thinking of her and move on with your life...you are the king of Fanelia...the country needs a queen" "Urgh! Merle do you have to bug me about this too" Van said standing up and walking away "Lord Van I am only saying that because I know Hitomi will never return" Van stopped walking "Merle I know she will return one day" Van said and started walking again, which eventually came to a fast pace and then he ran out of the garden. Merle just looked at him till she could no longer see him "Oh Lord Van" she whispered.  
  
"Hitomi get up, you don't want to be late for your first day of college!" Hitomi's mother said "I'm getting up" Hitomi said getting up and dressed, she went downstairs and quickly ate her breakfast, then she was off for her first day of college. "Well, I'm here" she said walking in the building, she was looking for her classroom when she heard a male voice "Are you lost?" he said, Hitomi turned around to see a guy with brown hair and brown eyes "Oh...no not really I'm just looking for my classroom...it's my first day" Hitomi said with her books in her arms "I can show you where your class is" he said walking with Hitomi down the hall "So where is it your going?" he asked "I need to go to class 118" Hitomi said looking around "My name is Prestly...what's yours?" he said smiling "Oh...my name is Hitomi" she said still looking around "That's a nice name" he said looking Hitomi, she turned her head and noticied him looking at her "Uh...is there something on my face?" Hitomi asked, Prestly chuckled a bit "No, no it's just that...your eyes are pretty" he said, Hitomi could feel herself blushing "Oh...thank you....look there's my class" Hitomi said walking quickly to her classroom "I would like to know you better...if that's ok with you" Prestly said with his hands in his pockets "Oh...uh ok...I would like to know more about you too" Hitomi said smiling politely, then she walked into her class. Hitomi noticied that she was one of the first students there, she sat at a desk by the window, and she gazed out the window "Wow...that guy was really nice...I think I'm starting to like him..." she thought to herself, then right away she thought of Van "Oh Van I have a feeling if I don't see you again I'm going to fall in love with another guy" Hitomi thought sadly.  
  
Van was walking around the castle halls when he noticied one of the castle's samurai walk up to him "Lord Van princess Shantiana from the country of Edu is here to see you" the samurai said "What! Why is she here?!" Van said "She wants to talk to you about the engagement" the samurai said "I'm engaged to her!" Van said angrily "I'm afraid so Lord Van" Van stormed away after his samurai said that. "Lord Van it is nice to finally see you" Shantiana said "Uh...I guess it's nice to see you" Van said as he got a good look at her, she had long jet black hair and ocean blue eyes "Lord Van do you know why I am here?" she said looking at him "I am sorry princess, but I do not know why you are here" Van lied "I am here to talk about our engagement" she said, the word engagement Van felt angry "Our engagement?" Van said pretending to be confused "Yes Lord Van, I was wondering if we could have the wedding here in Fanelia" "Wedding!...Here!...in Fanelia!?" Van said in a state of shock "Lord Van you seem shocked about this...you do know the wedding is in three days, don't you?" she said "Three days!" Van said in shock "I am sorry princess Shantiana but I never kne we were engaged...I can't get married to you" Van said backing away "You can't just cancel the wedding like that" she said as Van ran away.  
  
Hitomi was ready to go home when she heard someone call her name, she turned around to see that guy Prestly "Hitomi" he said "Yes" Hitomi said looking at him " I was just wondering if I could talk with you over some coffee" he said smiling "Oh well ok I don't see anything wrong with that" she said as she started walking with him. "I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind me going for coffee with you" he said, Hitomi giggled "What is it?" Prestly said confused "I don't have a boyfriend" she said smiling "That's good...cause I don't have a girlfriend" he said smiling too "What do you mean by that?" Hitomi asked "Uh...well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" he said glancing at her "Go out with you?" Hitomi said thinking of Van "Oh I can't, if I do I'll feel that I betryed him...how do I say no...oh Van I wish you were here with me" Hitomi thought "Hitomi?" "Huh?" she said as she stopped walking "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" he asked, hoping he would get the awnser he wanted, they were standing on the side walk, no one was around them "Uh...I can't" Hitomi said looking at the ground "You can't? How come?" he said staring at her "Ok I have to tell you something" she said "What is it?" he asked anxiously "I love someone..." Hitomi said blushing slightly, she felt him put his hand on her shoulder "It's ok if you like someone else" he said "No you don't understand...I love him...I love him too much to be with anyone" she said with courage "What!?" Prsetly said confused, then a blue pillar of light bathed them and they were gone. 


	2. Reunion

Reunion  
  
Van was out in the field walking around, he didn't want to be near the castle. He wore the pendant around his neck, he felt warmth coming from the pendant, he looked at it and it was glowing brightly, he took it off his neck and looked at it "Why is it glowing like that?" Van thought, then a blue pillar of light wrapped around him and two bodies fell ontop of him.  
  
"Urgh! Get off of me!" Van yelled, pushing the two people off him "Ouch!" Hitomi said rubbing her head "Do you have to be so rude like tha-" Hitomi didn't finish her last word, she was sitting right infront of him "Van!" she said "Hitomi?" Van said, Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, she was so excited that she fell down ontop of Van, Hitomi pulled away quickly "Oh I'm sorry Van" she felt herself blushing "It's ok Hitomi" Van said 'I didn't mind at all' Van thought, Hitomi was about to get up when she felt someone's arms around her, help her up, she turned around to see Prestly right there "Oh Prestly I didn't know that you wanted to help me...I could of gotten up myself" Hitomi said brushing herself off "Oh sorry Hitomi I just thought that you needed help" Prestly said "Well maybe you should of asked me if I needed help" Hitomi said moving away from him "Ummm" Van said "Oh I'm sorry Van...Van this is Prestly...and Prestly this is Van" Hitomi said, Prestly held out his hand so that they could shake hands, but Van didn't understand what he was doing, Hitomi noticied what was going on "Prestly it's different here on Gaea...you don't greet people like that...especially Van...he's a king" Hitomi said "A king? He doesn't look like a king" Prestly said looking at Van "Yes I am, I am Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fnaelia" Van said stepping forward, Hitomi looked at the sky "As you can see the moon and the earth hang in the sky" she said still staring at the sky "Are you saying we are on a different planet?" Prestly said looking at the sky now "Yes" Hitomi said smiling "We should head back to the castle" Van said "Oh ya, we should go back it's getting pretty cold out here" Hitomi said as she started walking "Are you cold Hitomi?" Pretsly asked "Just a little" Hitomi said rubbing her arms 'Let me warm you up' Van thought as he glanced at Hitomi "Do you want to wear my jacket?" Prestly said holding his jacket to Hitomi 'Ah! That guy is trying to take her away from me...ya right I'm not going to let him do that' Van thought "No I'm fine" Hitomi said moving closer to Van so that when they were walking their arms would touch 'Yes 1 point for me and 0 points for Prestly' Van thought with a smile.  
  
When they were in the castle one of Van's samurai walked up to them "Lord Van where have you been...and who are these people?" he asked suspiciously "Riyu this is Hitomi Kanzaki and her friend Prestly" Van said, Riyu gave them a little bow "Lord Van princess-" "Riyu would you please show lady Hitomi and her friend to seperate guests rooms" Van said quickly cutting off Riyu, Van didn't want Hitomi to know that he was engaged, if she found out, he would never have a chance with her and she would surely go to Prestly, and he didn't want that to happen "Yes Lord Van but princess Shantiana is waiting for you in your study" Riyu said, Van was about to kill him right then and there with his bare hands, Van gave him a dirty look and walked away.  
  
Hitomi was in her room 'Princess Shantiana? Who's she?' Hitomi thought 'I bet she is going to marry him...and be queen of Fanelia' she thought as she put her head on her pillow 'Oh Van I thought you loved me...I guess I'll never know the truth' Hitomi layed on her side and looked out the window 'Oh Van why did you bring me back...why did you bring me back to break my heart' she thought sadly, then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Prestly was in his room looking around 'I wonder if Hitomi likes me?...I really like her, especially her eyes...but it looks like she likes that guy...Van, oh well she will be mine...I just have to keep them away from each other' he thought, then he went into his bed and went to sleep.  
  
"What do you mean your going to cancel the wedding?" Shantiana said "I can't get married to you" Van said staring at the ground "But we are engaged...you can't just do that" she said "I am not engaged to you...and I can't marry you, it would just break her hea-" Van stopped 'I can't tell her about Hitomi' he thought "You don't like me don't you" she said with a frown "No it's not that...it's just that...I like someone else..." Van said and turned around, feeling embarassed, he then started running out of the room "Wait!" Shantiana said, Van stopped and looked at her "You shouldn't run away from your problems" she said, Van thought about it, she was right "Tell me who this girl is?" she said looking at him with a little smile 'I'm going to tell her who I like...ya right' Van thought, but then decided he would "Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki" he said "Hitomi Kanzaki? What country is she from...and shouldn't you call her princess Hitomi?" Shantiana said confused "She is not a princess" Van said looking away from her "She's not a princess...are you telling me you chose someone who isn't even in royalty over me?" she said a little angry "No! it's not like that...she is from the Mystic Moon" Van said "The Mystic Moon" Shantiana said and gasped "How did she get here from the Mystic Moon?" she asked very confused "I wished for her to come here with this" Van said showing her the pendant that hung from his neck "When did you meet her?" she asked, still looking at the pendant "She came to here 3 years ago during the war with Zaibach, she came here with this pendant, she gave this to me, she also helped save Gaea...I'm sorry princess but I have to go" Van said and walked away leaving princess Shantiana standing there alone. 


End file.
